Ash's Valentine's Day
by HPT
Summary: It's about Ash and his Valentine day one-shots with his former/present day travel partners! (Pokeshipping,AdvanceShipping,PearlShipping, NegaiShipping, and Amourshipping) enjoy the stories/chapters.
1. Ash and Misty (PokeShipping)

_**Thought this one before the day of Valentine's Day hope you like a few of my thoughts on these stories. Also I want to say happy Valentine's Day to you all. This is the PokeShipping one (Ash and Misty)  
><strong>_

_(This is how the story begins.)_

_In the past, Ash and Misty never got along when they first met they started to fight. As they journeyed on to the end of the Kanto league they start to get a long a little as if she and him was falling in love._

_As they went to Orange Archipelago without Brock they met a guy of whom they called Tracey, Tracey was a Pokemon watcher who took sketches/drawings of animals in their normal habitat._

_As the three journeyed on to Orange Islands and Ash began to win badges in the Orange Archipelago when he began to try and defeat Danny, Misty shown feelings for him as did Danny, who thought they were in love, Ash got jealous between the two and tried to prove himself better than Danny, overall he won and he proved it._

_The next badge he won was by Rudy who also feelings of Love for Misty, Ash thus got jealous again and proved himself once again he's a lot better than Rudy, who Misty was fond to and Rudy as well. At the end of that day Rudy asked Misty to stay here with his sister and her response was she didn't want to stay, instead she stayed with Ash and Tracey which brings to Johto._

_In Johto when Brock came back and Tracey stayed with the Professor while Ash continued to journey to do the Johto league, Brock and a girl he had saved named Temacu, fell in love (Brock didn't like her till the end of the show) Temacu said they would get married, but Brock didn't want to get married to her, and soon as that happened, Misty said "You and I are going to get married one day you know." Making Ash be surprised which the end of the Johto adventure brings our story._

(This is where it starts.)

At the end of the journey in Johto, Ash, Brock, and Misty had to say their goodbyes as they had their own path to go to. After Ash was given gifts and a goodbye, they all left and went to their respective homes, Ash was thinking about Misty since their goodbyes, which he remembered the happy times with her and bad, so the same with Brock.

Ash went to a Pokemon Center close by and decided to call his mother that he might be home in a few days there was something he needed to do, she said ok and Ash went to do what he had to, Ash went to a store and bought some chocolates as this is what he had to do.

Afterwards, Ash ran to Cerulean City until he was at the Cerulean City gym and he knocked on the door as it was late at night, to open the door where Ash met Misty who let him in and hugged him as he missed him in just a few hours.

The two went in a room to be alone as Pikachu went to a room to play/watch Togepi for her and the two: Ash and Misty went in a room where the pool was and put their feet in the pool and began to talk.

"Ash, what brought you here to come here? I really want to know." Misty started the conversation.

"Ash said "The reason I came here is because I love you Misty, I didn't want to leave you back there and I came here to say this to you." As Ash got out some Chocolates he bought with his own money and gave to Misty.

Misty was surprised and Ash kissed her on the cheek and asked her to be his valentine on this very lovely Valentine's Day, Misty said yes and the two pulled each other in a kiss and hugged each other as the moon shine upon them in the night sky.

_**That's one of the stories I thought about I hope you like them as I have more that Ash had traveled with.**_

_**Ash and Misty: Remember to review like, comment, or whatever you wish to do, this was a story by the HiddenPokemonTrainer it was for all you PokeShippers out there.**_


	2. Ash and May (AdvanceShipping)

_**This is the version of Ash and May on this Valentine's Day; hope you like this one as well.**_

(How this story began.)

During their journey, May has developed feelings on the boy who name was Ash, they had a mentor and student relationship, but in her mind it was like they were a couple cause of what he did for her in the past.

She remembered when they first met when Ash's Pikachu scorched her bike with its electricity as it felt bad from electromagnetic waves it was exposed to. After all that, she seen Ash sleeping beside Pikachu and thought he wasn't a bad guy after all.

After all that, she told him that he owed her a bike and the only way to pay her back was by him traveling with her, as Ash don't want a reminisce how Misty and Ash traveled and told her sure, as he said this she was happy about that an that's when her feelings developed.

Ash they began traveling she mainly went to Ash for help, not her brother as she relied more on Ash than her brother. They had times when they were alone with each other, she enjoyed the times as she was close to her crush and she didn't want it to end.

As it was nearing the end of their journey they had a contest she remembered about it as this might be the last day she seen Ash, they had a contest and they both won tied and they both shared the ribbon they had cherished the memory of having together.

(How it starts and ends.)

As Ash was going home she went to the home where Ash lived stayed there and saw Ash come home and greeted the boy and she gave the food his mother cooked for him and they both sat down and watched television and a couple minutes later it was silent and Ash broke the silence between the two.

"What made you come here to Pallet Town, May?" Ash asked.

"Well, during the journey I have developed feelings of love for you and I wanted to tell you that I love you so much Ash I really do." May responded.

Ash had no words to say, May kissed him on the cheek to amplify the feelings she had for him and on this day and in the past.

May asked him "Would you be my valentine for this day?"

Ash responded with a yes and the two were a couple from this day to the end of eternity and they also journeyed with each other to Sinnoh and other regions he wanted to go to, long as she had time with Ash she didn't mind it at all.

_**Another story I thought about on this day I hope you like it well, do what you have to cause:**_

_**Ash and May: This was for you AdvanceShippers out there hope you liked this story.  
><strong>_

_**HiddenPokemonTrainer**_


	3. Ash and Dawn (PearlShipping)

**_This is the version with Dawn and Ash being the couple this time hopes you like it._**

(How it begins.)

Ash and Dawn remembered the times when they had the most fun with each other, such as the time they had that Wallace cup to the time when Ash and her began to spar with her, those were the times she enjoyed the boy the most.

As it was nearing the end of the journey she was saddened at the fact they had to go she enjoyed the journey with Ash and Brock.

Namely she learned a lot about contests and battling which helped her improve herself as a trainer, as this helped her as a trainer and coordinator.

She remember the times she spent with her new friend Zoey and her childhood friends who picked on her like calling her Dee-Dee, which they told Ash her embarrassing moments of her childhood to her all time crush.

(How it starts and ends.)

Dawn secretly got on the boat that Ash and Brock, and began to hide away from Brock and when he walked away and Ash was alone Dawn went up to him and hugged him from behind; he was surprised to see her on the boat and asked her why she came with him.

"I came here because during the time I was with you I grown romantic feelings for you that I have wanted to share for a long time and also I want you to be my valentine for this year and all the years later?" Dawn told him.

Ash said yes and the two became a couple of what Dawn wanted for the long time of journeying, as the boat sailed closer to his home and as he got home he told his mother about Dawn and how they became a couple and as that happened, later they traveled to Unova and later became a couple forever.

**_That the Dawn version now it's time for Iris and then Serena hope you like them as well._**

**_Ash and Dawn: Do what you need to that makes you guys the best! We hope you enjoyed this PearlShipping story_**


	4. Ash and Iris (NegaiShipping)

_**This is the Iris and Ash's version of Ash's Valentine (Negaishipping) hope you like it.**_

*Beginning*

While on the airplane ash thought about Iris during her traveling days with her, he remembered when she used to call him kid when he used to act like a kid to her. The thoughts they had when they spent time together.

Soon she stopped calling him kid and started to acknowledge him as a trainer and they began to become better friends, and they had a very close bond between each other as their journey continued together with Cilan.

He remembered the time she took care of a dragon named Deino, he thought she was very cute while doing so and later she took care of some Zweilous which one later evolved to a Hydreigon which got scared of how it looked and she took care of it by comforting it.

The memories of her still go in his mind and he will never forget those memories of her.

(Start and Ending.)

To his knowledge he doesn't know that Iris is on the same airplane as him and as they arrive in Kanto she got to his house about 15 minutes before him and when he got home he saw the girl with the purple hair he been thinking about during his ride home.

He went beside her and saw her Axew, to which Pikachu and Axew went to play in Ash's room the two were left alone looking at each other's eyes hesitating to say something until Ash began to speak.

"I'm astonished to see you here; you see I was thinking about you on the airplane about what we did together and how you used to call me a little kid."

Iris began to blush at the thought of Ash thinking about her and tried to think of something to say until she had something to say.

"That's good to know Ash, the reason I came here is because I wanted you to be my valentine this year and I want us to be together forever, because I love you so much Ash I only picked on you because I loved you like that saying goes: You always hurt the one you love."

Ash didn't know what to say he was very surprised to know that Iris had feelings for him and he kind of felt the same way to, he began to ask himself could this be the one, the true one that loves him and he decided to give her a chance.

"I wouldn't mind you being my valentine because we became very close and I wouldn't mind our bond being closer." Ash said.

With that act, the two became a couple, the two kissed and hugged and in the future became another lovely couple that even the eye can see.

T_**here's my first Negaishipping story I hoped you like it next is Amourshipping (Ash & Serena) it's my first one so why not give it a try.**_

_**Ash and Iris: This was to all you NegaiShippers out there hoped you like it.**_


	5. Ash and Serena (AmourShipping)

_**This is the final chapter with (Ash and Serena) I hope this is a good story to you all.**_

(How this story began.)

Ash and Serena been good friends even though Ash didn't know who she was at first, he still reminisce the day they met in Kalos in the Santalune Gym when he lost to Viola's Vivillon and that time she gave him a handkerchief, the same one that healed her wound before.

It was a thank you gift from those years when he healed her wound from a fall. They hugged afterwards and then returned back to the camp while holding hands.

After that he remembered when she taught him how to ride a Rhyhorn which was very difficult without Serena's help.

Then soon after a few days later when Ash battled a Sylveon, a Pokemon of the fairy type and when she heard the trainer say "to be with her" she blushed out and got freaked out as if she thought she was asking him out, to her misunderstanding what she meant and she touched her heart about this situation.

They had many more funning experiences with her love interest with Ash and they spent the last day of Ash in Kalos with just her and Ash being together for the whole day.

(How it starts.)

Ash and Serena start off by going to get ice cream for each other and then went to a swimming spot to go swimming together and lastly they went to a park to spend there last day together in Kalos.

"I really enjoyed this day with you Ash." Serena said.

"So did I Serena, I did this for what you did for me in the past when we journeyed together and for another reason to."

"What is that reason Ash?" She looked at him with her blue eyes.

"I wanted to ask you if be my girlfriend for the upcoming Valentine's Day and hopefully we stay with each other forever, will you do this for me."

Serena blushed at this moment as she developed the same feelings since way back then her love only grew since so far ago and as they met she wanted to see him no matter what. She then gave him her answer.

"Yes, I wanted to be with you since you helped me back in Professor Oak's camp, I loved you since then and when we joined up it grew more. I love you so much Ash and I will always will." Serena kissed him and gave the boy a hug.

Afterwards, he returned home with his new girlfriend Serena and they both spent their lives with each other as a very lovely couple.

_**My first Amourshipping story and I hoped you like it give me what you think when you finished reading.**_

_**Ash and Serena: Thank you, for reading this whole story we appreciate it a lot, this story was given by HiddenPokemonTrainer who enjoyed doing these stories for you Amourshippers out there and he hopes you guys had a good/safe Valentine's Day.**_


End file.
